


Grilled Cheese and Tactical Exams

by smarshtastic



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's restrictive diet and study habits drive his roommate up the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilled Cheese and Tactical Exams

One of the major tactical exams was coming up. It wasn’t as important as the Kobayashi-Maru, but it was still one of those tests that if Jim didn’t pass with flying colors, he could kiss beating Pike’s record good bye.

Jim holed himself up in his and Bones’s room, surrounded himself with all the resources he could find, and studied. He studied every spare moment he had. His social life took a plunge – he kept getting calls from various women he had been seeing recently, but he silenced his comm for all calls with the exception of a couple people.

Bones, lucky him, was one of those people. He had been working extra hours at the hospital lately, so didn’t really notice anything off about Jim’s study habits, except that every time Bones came back to their room, Jim was eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

Late one night, Bones came back from a particularly long shift at the hospital. He was annoyed. Everything that could have gone wrong did, and then some. And they had gotten in a batch of cadets who thought it was a brilliant idea to scale up one of the administration buildings while intoxicated and that resulted in some of the most spectacular breaks and abrasions Bones had seen in a while. Not that they let him treat them – damn drunks.

Bones stomped into their room and threw his bag down. He paused and sniffed the air. “Damn it, Jim!” Bones grumbled. Jim looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by his notes and books, grilled cheese sandwich in hand, a string of cheese dangling from his mouth.

“What?”

“You’re eating grilled cheese, again?!”

“…I guess,” Jim shrugged, holding out his sandwich. “You want some?”

“No! I’m not going to clog up my arteries with your – your – drippy cheese!”

Jim blinked. “Why Bones! I didn’t know my drippy cheese offended you so,” he said, chasing the string of cheese hanging from his mouth with his tongue. Bones flailed.

“You have to eat greens! Scrubby things – for your insides.”

“I’m studying. This – “Jim waved his half-eaten sandwich. “This is easy and convenient. I have to use a fork for green stuff and I have too much studying to do –“

“You can’t become a captain eating just grilled cheese!”

“Why not!”

Bones spluttered. “Because!”

“Why!”

Bones stomped over and yanked the sandwich out of Jim’s hands. “Hey!” Jim protested as Bones took a big bite out of the sandwich. Bones chewed and swallowed completely before speaking.

“You’re going to turn into a cheese sandwich, and cheese sandwiches can’t be captain.”

“It’s brain food!”

“It is not at all. I don’t even want to know how vitamin deficient you are –“

“But I’ve been scoring near perfect on the practice tests –“

“You would probably score near perfect without the grilled cheese, too. Actually, you’d probably score perfectly if you ate properly.”

“Give me my sandwich back!”

“No,” Bones said, and ate the rest of it. Jim frowned deeply at him.

“If I fail…”

“You won’t fail. You’re a god damn genius,” Bones licked his fingers clean. Jim whined.

“I still need to study! And I can’t study if I’m hungry.”

“Then take a break and come eat at the cafeteria with me. I’ll get you a salad.”

“I have to study! The test is in two days – “

Bones hoisted Jim off the floor by the collar of his shirt. “You can spare half an hour. You’ll thank me later,” he said. Bones blinked and sniffed. “Have you showered?”

“Bones!”

“That means no. Alright – salad and then a shower. And then you can study,” Bones started pushing Jim out of their room.

“But – Bones – damn it – I have to study!”

“You can study after! You’re going crazy, and it’s making me crazy. Come on – “

Bones pushed and shoved Jim all the way down to the cafeteria, where he gave Jim a big spinach salad. He made sure Jim showered when they got back too. He let Jim study for a few hours, but made Jim get normal sleep. Bones spent the next few days nagging Jim to sleep, eat and bathe properly.

Two days later, Jim aced the test. Bones took full credit.


End file.
